Lovan
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: The Twins and Logan used to be best friends. After Hell Night, they realize how much they still need each other. Ethan finds a girlfriend, and grows apart from Evan, who gets...? LOVAN! BASED ON CP COULTER'S DALTON, ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. SOME BELONG TO GLEE, AND THE REST BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL C.P. COULTER. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM. (P.S To learn with origins of these amazing characters, visit C.P Coulter's fanfiction Dalton!)**_

_**I apologize that the characters are very OOC, it's just the way the turned out when I was writing.) **_

Logan Wright wasn't all bad. If he cared about you, then he would be there for you forever more. No matter what happened, he always valued people he liked, and the ones he loved? Well, there was no better friend in the world then he.

So when he noticed the Twins walking towards Windsor, he hesitated on his way to the cafeteria.

The news was, Ethan had found a girlfriend and was epically head over heals for her. One look at the Twins, and Logan could tell the news was fact.

Truth was, Logan's relationship with the Twins was actually much better then everyone thought. Back before they'd come to Dalton, they'd attended the same school. They had been rather close friends back then.

But then, things had changed. The Twins had been sent to Dalton, and not soon after, Logan's father had shipped him off to Dalton as well. Logan's anger problems had shown clearly too every member of Dalton after the Blaine incidents, and the Twins, trying to show support for Blaine, had stopped openly speaking to him in public. They grew apart.

Things had changed again after the horrible Hell Night incident. Especially after Julian had left for good. The Twins had heard the news, and couldn't help but go to comfort their old friend. During that time, their old friendship had been rekindled.

Derek finally found a girl he really liked, and Logan had become rather lonely. It hadn't taken long before Logan realised how much he still needed the Twins, and in the two months since then, their friendship had grown remarkably.

But it was a secret, something they all thought would be best kept quiet until the right time. They barely ever conversed in public.

But he wanted to be there for his friends, so, a little cautiously, he trotted after them, calling out once he got closer. "Ethan! Evan!"

The Twins turned around, and identical looks of surprise graced their features. "Logan? What's wrong?" Ethan asked cautiously.

Logan hesitated. "Nothing, I… I was just wondering what was up?" he asked carefully.

The Twins exchanged curious looks, and then turned back to him. "Not much." Evan said casually.

"Oh, that's cool. I guess." Logan stammered.

Ethan looked down at his watch, and then darted off with no warning, calling over his shoulder as he ran. "I have to get back! I'm supposed to call Clair in five minutes!"

As he darted out of sight, Evan sighed, his face falling visibly.

Hesitantly, Logan reached out and put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "Are you alright Twe?" he asked softly.

Evan looked down at his feet for a long few moments, the affectionate nickname making him smile a little, before suddenly, his eyes snapped up to meet Logan's. "Why are we hiding our friendship?" he asked sharply, just another show of how things were changing now that his Twin had someone else.

Logan frowned. "We thought it would be better this way. Our houses might get mad, especially Windsor, if they find out your friends with me of all people." The words hurt, but they were the truth.

Evan blinked a few times. "I don't like it. I don't want to hide anymore. I like being able to talk to you, you're the only one who will understand right now anyways." he muttered.

Logan cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was in sight, the slung a comforting arm around Evan's shoulders, and started to slowly walk him towards Windsor. "I don't like it either. But your friends might get mad, Twe." he replied.

Evan looked down at his feet. Twe had always been Logan's nickname for him, an affectionate short form of the Tweedles, the common nickname that always lumped he and Ethan together. Twe, on the other hand, was Evan's alone. He enjoyed it.

In all honestly, Evan had missed his friend since the moment he left their old school. Even after the trouble with Blaine, he'd missed Logan a little too much. But it was odd, thinking back to all the times they'd spent together as children. Not because they were so different back then, but mainly because Evan had had a crush on Logan for years, but had buried it deep within when Blaine trouble started, and then Joshua, and then Kurt.

So now Evan smiled hesitantly at Logan, so very unlike himself in that moment. "I want to tell the Windsor's. But, it'll get out to the Stuart's pretty quickly if I do." he said.

Logan nodded. "That's fine. They can say what they like to me, as long as they don't go after you. I wouldn't mind being able to do this more often." he replied.

When asked later, Evan couldn't reply to what came over him in that moment, all he knew was that he finally said something. "Wouldn't mind what? Talking like friends in public, or having your arm around me?" he teased.

Logan's grin was breath taking. "Both." was the only reply he got before Logan stopped them both and pressed a quick passionate kiss to the other boy's lips.

Despite the quickness, Evan found himself breathless when Logan pulled away. His eyes were wide, and he knew he probably looked completely shocked, but Logan's winning grin was enough to make him collapse.

Smiling faintly, Evan leaned heavily against Logan's chest as they stood in the middle of the path, just out of sight from Windsor. "Does this mean I can tell Windsor you're my boyfriend too?" he asked curiously.

Logan chuckled, looping one arm around Evan's waist as his other rested on the side of the boy's head. "Yes, I suppose you could." he replied with a winning grin.

This time, it was Evan who started the kiss, and this time, it lasted much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out, telling Windsor was much easier said then done. For three weeks, Logan and Evan actually hid their relationship from everyone. Logan was okay with telling people whenever, but he waited patiently for Evan to ready.

In those three weeks, their relationship grew and grew. Logan found himself smiling and laughing more times in those three weeks then he ever had in his entire life. Evan enjoyed learning to do this apart from his brother, to be loved and cared for as Evan, not the Tweedles. Yes he loved his brother, and he found it insanely difficult not to tell him about how he and Logan were together, but he was scared of his reaction.

Finally, after class on Friday, when Evan and Logan found themselves locked together behind a tree somewhere on campus, Evan realised how little time they had before Winter break. Only a week of school remained.

Breaking their passionate kiss, Evan leaned his forehead against Logan's, meeting the blonde's warm gaze. "We should tell everyone." he murmured softly.

Logan barely blinked. "Whenever your ready." he vowed. Logan was strangely different whenever Evan was around, never the violent and idiotic boy that Dalton knew him as. Evan preferred his Logan, the one who was always calm and happy, if not a little protective.

Evan sighed, and entwining his fingers with Logan's, he slowly lifted his head. "I'm ready now." he announced.

Logan gave him a soft smile. "Then let's go." he replied, reaching to smooth down his boyfriend's hair, while Evan automatically, straightened Logan's pins.

It had become a habit of their, their 'presentable check'. Every time they spent time alone together, they made sure that nothing would give them away as boyfriends. Evan wasn't out as gay yet, and no one exactly trusted Logan with a boyfriend.

They made their way to Windsor calmly, for the first time walking in the open with their hands clasped tightly together.

Many people gave the strange or frightened looks, and few ran off to tell their friends. Evan spotted Drew running off in the direction of Windsor, and he knew that everyone would be in the common room, waiting. Logan tightened his grip on Evan's hand.

Upon their arrival at Windsor, Evan didn't hesitate, just opened the doors as calmly as possible, and walked right in, dragging a slightly lagging Logan behind him.

Unfortunately, he was right, all of his friends, and his brother, were waiting. All eyes locked on their still clasped hands before Evan moved to hide it behind him.

For a long tense moment, no one spoke. And then,

"Evan? Are you insane? That thing is a demon, we knew that years ago!"

Leave it to Dwight to break the silence.

"As strange as it is, Dwight's actually right. What's going on Evan?" Charlie spoke up.

Blaine just looked cautious, Kurt clinging to his side with a worried expression. "Evan?" he asked worriedly.

Everyone in the room looked mad or scared, and Ethan's face was so distraught, Evan simply couldn't face him. Only Reed and Shane seemed to be calm, so Evan found himself taking comfort from the fact that not _everyone _hated him at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, he explained to them all how he'd been friends with Logan since they were young children, how they'd started bonding after Julian's departure, and how they had finally gotten together, and had been together for three weeks.

His calm explanation was met by anger.

"You really are insane!"

"Logan? Of all people, you choose Logan?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"This is horrible!"

"He'll hurt you Evan, just like Blaine, Josh, and Kurt."

They couldn't figure out who the last statement came from. But it sparked Logan into finally reacting. Dropping his hand, Logan wrapped his arms around Evan's shoulders from behind, pulling him as close as possible. "No." Fury flooded that single word, and everyone in the room fell silent. Evan's hands moved up to curl around Logan's arms. "I would never, _ever _hurt my Evan." the way he said it, almost growling it, was bordering possessive, but in those simple words, anyone who heard him, heard the passion, and the love, could not doubt it.

No one argued anymore. A few people nodded, and a few patted him on the shoulder in acceptance. Gently pulling free from Logan's arms, Evan took his hand instead. Meeting his brother's eyes for the first time since entering the room, he nodded to Ethan. His brother was hurt, and it would take a while for them to get over this, but they would. They were brothers, the Tweedles, and this wouldn't get between them for long.

Instead of running to Ethan right then and there, Evan pulled Logan outside. Once the doors had closed, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"That went. . . Better then expected." he murmured. Opening his eyes, he found Logan leaning over him. The soft expression Evan only saw on Logan's face when they were alone was in place.

"I love you my Twe." Logan murmured. As they kissed, right then in there, in the wide open where anyone could see, Evan couldn't have been happier.

Time goes on. Eventually, they graduated high school, and then college, and eventually they became successful businessmen.

Logan took on the Brightman name when they married at 25 years old, simply to separate himself even more from the father he had left behind years ago, and bring his closer to the man he loved. They named their adopted son Joseph Dalton Brightman, in honour of the school that had brought them together. Their life was perfect, their high school friends often stopping by to visit, and Ethan and his wife Clair lived only four blocks away.

They couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
